Antiblaze
Antiblaze is a 3D Umbrella Fighting Game created by Toroko and published for The V² and TimeStrike Falcon. It was created for the Infinite Content program. The game's roster is said to be a mix between Toroko's original characters and the typical mix-bag of Umbrella franchises. Gameplay Antiblaze is a 3D fighting game. Unlike most fighting games, the terrain is varied and differs across stages, featuring different platforms, elevations, and other stage elements. However, the stages never feature hazards, instead the game focusing on the skill of the combatants. The controls are simplified compared to other fighting games of the genre and feature standard attacks as well as special attacks, in addition to a dodge/block/parry button and jump button. Characters can have jump holds similar to Super Smash Bros. Discord. Players select three characters to have form a team and duke it out from there. The victor is whoever is the last one standing. Antiblaze adds two major quirks to it's battle system: Style Ranking Each character gets their own style ranking ala Devil May Cry. These are executed through "stylish" combos, which require the player to mix up their moves while comboing to continue increasing the style ranking. The ranking grade determines the kind of rewards a player gets for a short period of time, acting as a buff or debuff for their attacks. Antiblaze System The Antiblaze system is how health works in this game. Each character is lit by an energy known as the Antiblaze. It is both a meter and a health system in this game, and using it successfully will reignite the Antiblaze while using it poorly will dim the Antiblaze. When a character's Antiblaze is completely gone, they lose the battle. Gaining style buffs will reignite the Antiblaze faster. Antiblaze is shown through a percentage of how much is left. Damage can drain the meter as well as losing a style grade can sometimes reduce how much is left. Pulling off successful combos or doing some moves can restore it or even exceed the original amount. Every character begins with 100% Antiblaze at the start of the round. When it reaches zero, that character loses the round. Antiblaze is drained through the following ways: *Using energy from Antiblaze to break out of a combo. (Bottom triggers) *Using energy from Antiblaze to do charged dashes or charged blocks. (Bottom triggers + ) *Using energy from Antiblaze to perform a powerful super move. (Varies per character) Characters Starter Set Unlockable Set TBA Stages Glossary Status Effects * Bleed - Bleed is a status infliction that deals consistent damage per second for a period of time. It deals 3.2% damage per second, and the duration of this differs on the weight of the fighter, with heavier opponents able to stop Bleed faster while lightweight opponents suffer from Bleed longer. * Orange Scented - Orange scent has victims inflicted with orange particles that rise off them. This effect has no actual effects on the fighter's stats, but causes interesting interactions with some stage elements. For example, contact with water will cause piranhas to come up and bite you, launching you for 11% damage. This effect does not stack with any other effect except for Eggplant and Tempura. If any other status is placed on the fighter, the Orange Scent will be cancelled. Orange Scent is also one of the longest lasting conditions in the game, able to stay on a fighter for 30 seconds. This effect is more of an easter egg than anything else. * Buried - Buried is a status infliction which characters enter when they are hit by various attacks, trapping them in the ground. They cannot move, although they can get themselves out by mashing the button. They cannot be launched when they are in this grounded state. The amount of time a character remains buried is dependent on that character's Antiblaze percentage; the higher the number, the longer they will be stuck to the ground. Trivia *The graphic design for icons and images for this game was inspired by KINGMAKER and SHIFT. *The game was conceived with the idea of creating a unique fighting game, which was inspired by a conversation on the TimeStrike Discord involving the users and , with Athena's comments in particular inspiring the mechanics of the game. *The game's formatting mostly comes from Super Bunea 64, but also features elements from Super Smash Bros. Discord, particularly in how characters are set up. Like that game, the characters are crafted via templates and then added to the page. These templates hold ids that can be then used to redirect the view to each of the characters lengthy as hell movelists. A icon on the right of the screen is then used to redirect viewers back to the characters section if they wish. Category:Antiblaze Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Toroko Category:Infinite Content Category:V2 Games Category:TimeStrike Falcon Category:Fighting Games Category:3D Fighting Games